Fingerprint identification apparatuses set in portable electronic devices are used for protecting personal privacy information for improving security functions. The fingerprint identification apparatus includes a plurality of sensors. Each sensor includes a base, a first piezoelectric layer located on a surface of the base, and a second piezoelectric layer located on an opposite surface of the base. While manufacturing the fingerprint identification apparatus, the bases, the first piezoelectric layers, and the second piezoelectric layers are separately formed, the first piezoelectric layer and the piezoelectric voltage layer needs to be separately adhered on the corresponding base.